Chiclete de Hortelã
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: O aroma inebriante começava doce no nariz, continuava refrescante por todas as vias aéreas superiores, e terminava deixando um sabor ardido nos lábios.


Primeira D/Hr de toda a minha vida. Idéia vinda de um pacote de Trident (é, adoro). Dedicada a todos que amam esse shipper! Ah, ignorei HBP e DH (aliás acho que ignorei mais, mas tudo bem). Boa leitura!

* * *

**Chiclete de Hortelã**

_A primeira vez foi num corredor tumultuado._

_Vermelho, verde, azul, amarelo._

_Todas as cores se misturavam de forma desordenada, como num mosaico abstrato. Ou talvez fosse como num estojo de tintas desorganizado._

_Eu não fazia idéia do que estava se passando naquele corredor, só sabia que os monitores das casas andavam de um lado para o outro, tentando reunir os alunos em grupos._

_Grupos de _cores.

_Os vermelhos, como de costume, tentavam a todo custo desobedecer às ordens de seus monitores e não se agrupavam de forma alguma. Os verdes já estavam agrupados de forma natural, e observavam os outros com desprezo. Os azuis não davam trabalho aos seus monitores, mas vez por outra algum aluno se afastava. Os amarelos também já estavam agrupados, todos cochichando amedrontados._

_Eu não estava no meu grupo._

_Um aroma despertou minha atenção, e me afastei._

_Era como... não, não havia palavras para descrever. Quando chegava ao nariz, era doce. Passando pelas vias aéreas superiores, tornava-se fresco, e, por fim, deixava um sabor suavemente ardido na boca. Eu não conhecia uma palavra só que pudesse descrever essas sensações._

_E, quando percebi, o tumulto havia se dissipado, assim como aquele aroma._

_Os monitores, grupo no qual eu estava incluído, tivera sucesso na missão de agrupar seus alunos, e quatro filas estavam organizadas. Uma por uma, as filas se dirigiram de volta para seus dormitórios._

_E eu nunca soube o que aconteceu, nem de onde viera aquele aroma inebriante._

_Pisquei demoradamente, e conduzi meus alunos na direção das masmorras._

_Estavam todos em silêncio. O único som que se podia ouvir era o de passos suaves sobre o piso de pedra. Poucos instantes depois, os alunos já passavam pela entrada secreta, e então se espalharam pelo Salão Comunal, buscando retomar suas atividades costumeiras._

Fim da cena

_A segunda vez foi durante um jogo de quadribol._

_As quatro cores estavam lá, mais uma vez. Mas duas estavam mais barulhentas do que o normal._

_Verde e vermelho se enfrentavam no ar._

_Os três artilheiros verdes brincavam com os vermelhos, não deixando chances para que pudessem sequer tocar na _goles_. Mas o goleiro vermelho era muito bom, e fazia com que quase todos os esforços verdes se perdessem. As quatro cores na platéia vibravam ou lamentavam._

_O goleiro verde era bom, mas ainda assim deixava algumas bolas passarem. A esperança do time era dividida em duas; os batedores, e _eu.

_Um _balaço _zuniu no ar, e então um dos batedores verdes o acertou, dirigindo-o diretamente para o estômago do apanhador vermelho. Isso me daria tempo._

_O apito soou. Falta._

_A _goles _voltou para a mão da juíza, que jogou-a para cima. Um artilheiro verde a apanhou com habilidade, e desviou de um vermelho. Logo, estava frente a frente com o goleiro, pronto para tentar fazer a bola passar pelo aro dourado._

_Desviei minha atenção desse ponto, e varri o campo com o olhar. Nem sinal do pequeno monstrinho alado._

_O apanhador vermelho se recuperou rapidamente do encontro com o _balaço_, e dirigiu sua vassoura diretamente para o solo. _Wronski Feint _típica. Eu jamais me deixaria enganar por aquele truque tão antigo._

_E como eu previra instantes antes, o apanhador vermelho desviou do solo apenas a alguns centímetros deste, e recuperou altura. Eu suspirei entediado._

_E então o aroma me atingiu novamente._

_Eu o inspirei, semi cerrando os olhos, e senti. O doce atingiu meu nariz, o frescor se demorou na garganta, e, segundos depois, eu podia sentir aquele conhecido sabor ardido nos lábios._

_Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, a pequena esfera dourada brincava próxima ao cabo da vassoura. Eu apenas precisei esticar o braço, e o _pomo _já estava seguro sob meus dedos._

_O apito soou._

_O verde havia vencido._

_E o aroma desapareceu tão rápido quanto havia se feito sentir._

Fim da cena

_A terceira vez foi na biblioteca._

_O grupo vermelho teria uma prova no dia seguinte. E eu estava lá apenas para atrapalhar._

_Caminhava por entre as estantes, não deixando o olhar se prender a nenhum título em especial. Apenas passava os dedos pelas lombadas gastas, enquanto os pés me levavam a qualquer lugar._

_Pince nem se preocupava mais em fazer os alunos se calarem. O lugar já estava mergulhado no falatório que precedia uma prova difícil._

_Então parei de andar, e passei a observar uma das mesas, por entre dois livros que estavam levemente afastados. O suficiente para me dar uma boa visão do que se passava ali._

'_Já chega' Um deles disse. Pelo que sabia, aquela atitude era típica._

'_Não, vai continuar estudando, Ron' Ela disse, abrindo um livro que aparentava ser muito pesado, e entregando-o ao garoto._

_Ele suspirou, empurrando o livro para longe de si. A garota, então, bufou. Agarrou os cabelos caramelo num gesto hábil, enrolou-os, e prendeu com um palito._

_Sem que eu pudesse sequer pensar, o aroma me atingiu._

_Inebriante como sempre, começou doce, continuou refrescante, e terminou ardido nos lábios. Molhei-os com a língua._

_Quase era possível _sentir _o sabor._

'_Tanto faz, então' Ela disse, fechou o livro, e se levantou. Alguns passos depois, já havia deixado a biblioteca._

_Assim como aquele aroma quase viciante._

Fim da cena

_Agora caminhava por um corredor qualquer._

_Meus olhos não estavam fixos a frente, como sempre estiveram. Na verdade, eu observava meus sapatos. Eram negros e lustrosos, e não produziam nenhum ruído quando tocavam o piso._

_O corredor parecia simplesmente vazio._

_Não havia som, não havia sombra, não havia _cheiro

_Quando finalmente cheguei ao final do corredor, decidi virar para a direita._

_E provavelmente alguém acabara de decidir virar para a esquerda._

_A colisão foi inevitável._

_Uma pilha de livros se distribuiu de forma desordenada pelo piso. E uma profusão de cachos caramelo voou em todas as direções, desprendendo-se daquele mesmo palito de dias atrás._

_Segurei seu pulso, impedindo que a jovem garota atingisse o chão._

_Tudo isso enquanto aquele aroma, doce e refrescante e ardido, se chocava contra meus sentidos, entorpecendo-os._

_Puxei-a na minha direção, e suas mãos tocaram meu peito. O aroma se tornou mais forte._

_Seus olhos estavam assustados. As pupilas dilataram, reduzindo todo o resto a um pequeno círculo cor de mel. A respiração estava descompassada, fazendo com que pequenas quantidades de ar passassem rapidamente pelos pequenos e delicados lábios rosados._

_E algo me dizia que eles tinham o mesmo gosto ardido que eu podia sentir nos meus agora._

_Os cachos caramelo tocavam as bochechas claras suavemente, espalhando-se pelos ombros, tocando as costas._

_Inspirei profundamente._

'_É _Hortelã' _Ela disse. Eu já a havia soltado._

_Toquei sua bochecha, ela piscou._

_E deu um passo para trás, afastando-se._

'_Tome mais cuidado, Granger' Eu disse, enquanto sentia o controle voltar. O aroma havia se afastado junto com ela._

_Ela, então, esticou um dos braços. Tocou minha mão. Um sorriso pequeno se formou em seus lábios._

'_Tomarei' Suas pupilas retornaram ao tamanho normal. Os olhos cor de mel passaram a exibir um brilho divertido._

'_E eu sabia' Comecei. Aquele brilho me irritava. 'Que era isso aí'_

'_Hortelã, Malfoy' Ela disse, e uma nova nuvem do doce, fresco e ardido aroma me envolveu._

'_Tanto faz' Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, dei as costas, e continuei andando sem rumo._

_Hortelã. Hermione._

_Tinham o mesmo significado para mim, agora; começavam doces, inebriantes, tocando a ponta do nariz, então se tornavam refrescantes, até frios, e no final deixavam o insistente gosto ardido nos lábios. O gosto que eu _quase _podia sentir._

**_

* * *

_**

Olá!

Bem short, como estou acostumada a escrever. Continuação indefinida.


End file.
